Engano dos Sentidos
by Oul K.Z
Summary: ."Sabia que não havia racionalidade naquilo tudo, mas sua razão era enganada por todos aqueles toques, aromas e palavras." .::Resposta do Concurso Sakura no Ai 2009::. .::Sasuke e Sakura::..::Primeiro Lugar::.


**N/A: Essa fic necessita de atenção com os detalhes. E para aqueles que descobrirem o final antes de lê-lo ofereço um biscoito de gergelim imaginá... saído quentinho do forno =D.**

**Fic para o concurso Sakura No Ai. Espero que gostem. **

**Engano dos Sentidos**

* * *

"_(...) apenas algumas vezes eu desejei que ele não fosse tão esforçado nisso; quando no escritório o vejo, ele parece se importar apenas com aquelas folhas de papel sobre sua mesa, e minha presença fica lá, semelhante a uma escultura, um fantasma, como se simplesmente não existisse."_

* * *

Sasuke sentou-se calmamente; depositou no espaço ao seu lado o paletó e sua pequena maleta em couro. Fitou o objeto em suas mãos, era um caderno de cor vinho com detalhes em preto, as folhas recicláveis aparentemente estavam todas usadas e se não fosse tão feminino se poderia concluir que pertencia àquele importante empresário. Qualquer um que o observasse poderia chegar a sua profissão; não somente pelos bens materiais, mas principalmente pela a aparência física exaustiva, a compostura desalenta e o estresse nítido no ato de esconder a face nos emaranhados de cabelos negros.

Emocionalmente o Uchiha estava esgotado. Havia um rastro de suor na sua pálida face, que agora, estava estranhamente desenhada por uma barba mal feita e olheiras escuras. E tais manchas eram justificadas por um desejo contido pela a imutável compostura. _O desejo de vê-la. _

Abaixou a cabeça apoiando os cotovelos sobre as pernas; as mãos longas e ossudas afundaram entre os fios negros dês de então mais longos que estiveram em toda a vida.

Visualizou no escuro de suas pestanas, os olhos marejados, verdes e aflitos. Os ouvidos pareciam escutar, como uma música repetida, aquelas palavras desesperadas e chorosas; sustentou então no peito o incômodo quase insuportável e as mãos contrariam como para conter as lágrimas que provavelmente iriam surgir.

A precária imagem, ordenada pela coloração rosácea das flores de cerejeira que impregnava o ar com seu cheiro cítrico e incrivelmente doce.

E aquele aroma subiu seus sentidos quase o entorpecendo e neutralizando qualquer tipo de tormento.

- Sasuke-kun?

(...)

Ele levantou o rosto; a sua frente ela lhe sorria e mesmo que ele jamais quisesse admitir, uma rápida felicidade brotou no peito que foi devidamente controlado para não se estampar em sua face.

- Por que você não sorri bobamente como os outros namorados? – Ela disse com leve tom de indignação, o que não sustentou por muito tempo, pois ela novamente sorriu como o recém pedido.

- Não preciso lhe responder.

- Sei que não e acredite, eu nunca esperei uma resposta.

Ele a fitou por um momento. Não estava incrivelmente bonita como na noite que se conheceram e tão pouco era rodeado por elementos românticos como uma esperada ventania que balançava os seus cabelos rosados, mas estava linda. Abaixou a cabeça por um segundo e depois falou, seu tom sério e calmo.

- Eu larguei o escritório.

Ela só sorriu.

- Eu sei, por isso que eu estou aqui.

Por um segundo se estabeleceu o silêncio e Sasuke soube que tudo que acontecera anteriormente já estava esquecido.

- Não me diga que estava tão aflito por ter deixado o controle da empresa? – quando se viu diante da indagação, mesmo que soubesse que não era nada importante, ele percebeu que não tinha uma resposta - Não importa, estou tão feliz Sasuke-kun.

Ela deu uma ênfase maior no sufixo, o que pela primeira vez na vida do Uchiha o deixara realmente feliz. Sakura então se aproximou sentando ao seu lado e tomou sua grande mão entre a sua, entrelaçando seus braços.

- Eu senti saudades.

- Você sempre fala isso quando brigamos.

- Como você não é nada romântico eu tenho que ser por nós dois.

Ele não disse nada, apenas moveu sua outra mão em encontro as suas. O ato por mais trivial que fosse fez com que o peito aquecesse; ele sabia que havia aqueles momentos onde o toque mais sutil significava mais do que suas palavras de afeto quase inexistentes.

Porem, por algum motivo, ele queria expor, queria transmitir claro e o alto o que ela era, o que ela estava sendo, mesmo que suas palavras fossem poucas, ou como tinha certeza que seriam, insuficientes para demonstrar sua real intensidade.

- Eu queria vê-la.

- Eu sei. – Um sorriso novamente se estampou em seu rosto, e mesmo que Sasuke não pudesse ver, ele sabia que era um daqueles meios sorrisos, somente de lábios.

* * *

"_E mais uma tarde fico eu aqui completamente sozinha, sentada na gingante cama inclinada em direção a paisagem perfeita... (...) e todas as vezes que neste mesmo horário, fielmente e muito tolamente em venho tomar banho na esperança de encontrá-lo aqui disposto a mim para falar mais uma vez suas poucas palavras e recompensá-las com seus atos..."_

* * *

**Olfato**

**-**

**-**

O apartamento era uma grande cobertura e possuía poucos móveis, suas paredes eram de cores claras e em todas suas janelas haviam cortinas de cor vermelho sangue, que no atual momento estavam devidamente fechadas escurecendo o ambiente quase que completamente.

Sasuke se encontrava exatamente sobre um grosso feche de luz proveniente de uma fresta entre as cortinas, repousava sobre uma poltrona, as pernas longas cruzadas, enquanto degustava alguma bebida alcoólica de cor amarelada. Aparentemente estava mais saudável, os cabelos devidamente cortados e a barba perfeitamente feita, em sua face também se via uma expressão suave e despreocupada. E era exatamente isso que Naruto comentava ao se servir também de conhaque.

- Você está bem melhor, seu irmão me disse que você estava acabado cara – Naruto comentou, mas o tom divertido inicial se conteve como se ele tivesse percebido ter dito algo muito inconveniente – Bem, o que você anda fazendo em casa dês de deixou a direção da empresa?

Sasuke se levantou e deu um último e longo gole de sua bebida.

- Descansando um pouco.

- Que bom, por que não viajamos? Talvez pela...

- Não estou interessado. – o interrompeu simples e depois olhou o relógio. Marcava exatamente dezoito horas.

- Qual é Sasuke, talvez você precise, sabe... respirar novos ares – ele deu uma pausa e olhou fixamente para Sasuke que parecia muito distraído abrindo as janelas – Tenho certeza que Sakura-chan iria adorar isso...

O Uchiha, porem, apenas ignorou, fitava o esplendor diante de seus olhos, a mistura flamejante de cores cristalizadas pela as oscilações dos prédios e pavimentos. Do bolso retirou um lenço e este roçou por sua face em uma carícia gentil.

- Obrigada pelo o convite Naruto.

O loiro soltou um suspiro e bagunçou os cabelos, sua expressão porem não era de irritação e sim de grande decepção.

- Tudo bem. – ele deixou a bebida sobre um discreto balcão – Se cuida, descanse bastante – seguiu em direção a porta e antes de sair por ela continuou: – Esqueceu o chuveiro ligado.

Sasuke não falou nada, apenas virou-se ao escutar o barulho da porta trancando. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento como se estivesse mentalmente exausto.

- Quem era? – Sakura perguntou, chegava envolvida em uma toalha, seus cabelos estavam molhados quase respigando sobre o carpete. Ao ver aquela imagem Sasuke fez questão de se virar completamente em sua direção.

- Era só o Naruto.

- E por que ele não me esperou? Aquele insensível.

O Uchiha teve a impressão de ter escutado aquela mesma frase há muito tempo; os orbes negros perderam o foco, se recordava de sua vida universitária, fase que normalmente se fazia muitos amigos, se ia a muitas festas e se conquistava muitas garotas, no entanto suas lembranças se resumiam apenas em Sakura e Naruto.

- Sasuke-kun?

Seus olhos voltaram a fitar a figura feminina a sua frente. Insolitamente lhe veio a pergunta:

- O trabalho. – deu uma pausa pensando em que palavras usar e se deu conta de que sempre fora desinteressado na carreira profissional da namorada – Quem... Quem você atendeu hoje?

Ela a olhou sem entender e Sasuke se sentiu um idiota, depois ela sorriu.

- Duas cirurgias de apêndice, uma cerebral, só o de sempre. – respondeu. –Tenho sorte por sempai sempre me deixar ocupar apenas os turnos da madrugada e vespertinos, ela diz que não é muito profissional – continuou aproximando-se; apesar do tom de voz casual, seu olhar guardava um tipo de malícia que somente ele conseguia identificar.

- E por quê?

- Não é profissional se negar a trabalhar no turno da noite apenas para esperar o namorado voltar do trabalho. – Sakura levou as mãos ao seu pescoço ficando nas pontas dos pés – Você não concorda com ela?

- Você deveria descansar de madrugada em vez de trabalhar.

- Mas é isso ou a noites não são livres para eu ter a chance de ficar com você.

Ele sabia que o único horário que podiam ficar juntos eram entre as 18h00min e 02h00min da manhã, horário cujo ela saía silenciosamente do quarto para ir a mais um plantão. No entanto também sabia que não era todas as noites que estava em casa, à maioria delas se encontrava enfornado em um amontoado de papéis ou rodeado de velhos de paletó.

– Mas não se preocupe, sou segunda cirurgiã – e continuou em um sussurro o abraçando completamente - eles não me negariam esse pequeno mimo que todo mundo sai ganhando.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça se perguntando o quanto havia perdido de seu relacionamento em troca de algumas folhas de papel, sua namorada havia se tornado uma importante cirurgiã e a única coisa que se lembrava era de quando ela recebera alegremente o diploma da faculdade.

- Sasuke?

Quando a voz lhe despertara, lhe veio outra sensação, notou no corpo ainda molhado exalando o cheiro notório e enjoativo de cereja que ele tantas vezes pedira para ela tirar. Mas que desta vez achara deliciosamente doce.

- Esse cheiro...

- Não vai pedir para eu tirá-lo de novo não é? – ela ergueu a cabeça. Sasuke via próximo de si a boca carnuda, levemente ressecada e em sôfrego; um sorriso muito pequeno formou e logo em seguida inclinou um pouco a cabeça para dar um beijo suave, e para assim, após uma lenta separação, sentir a umidade em seus lábios e ver a face, cujos olhos permaneciam fechados, denunciar que ela não estava saciada com aquele toque sutil.

Simplesmente adorava vê-la assim, quem sabe, muito mais de quando as mãos subiam por toda a superfície da pele e os pés os levavam para qualquer lugar onde poderiam sustentar seus pesos.

- Como sempre – ela sorriu ainda de olhos fechados e depois de abri-los, revelando um tom verde mais claro do que se via pela distância, continuou – Não vai comentar nada sobre o cheiro?

Não lhe deu uma resposta, repentinamente a vontade de abraçá-la e senti-la na minúcia daquele toque tão comum fez com que a envolvesse em seus braços e cometesse sem qualquer intenção lasciva a queda da toalha. Por algum motivo queria se embriagar na mistura entre a textura da pele e o cheiro que nela se impregnava como se há muito tempo não tivesse sentido.

- Seu cheiro... – ele começou em um murmuro – eu sempre gostei dele.

Sasuke sabia perfeitamente que aquelas palavras insólitas havia cometido um sorriso. Um sorriso que na realidade só poderia ser contemplado pelos seus olhos.

* * *

"_Se pudesse arrancaria todos os malditos restaurantes desta rua, não consigo enxergar nenhum problema de almoçarmos, jantarmos e conversamos em casa, no silêncio, na simples campainha um do outro. Quando tentei essa manhã a resposta fora simples, apenas ajeitou a gravata e disse 'Para quê? ' (...)"_

* * *

**Tato**

**-**

**-**

Sentou-se e minutos depois seu irmão apareceu. A movimentação feminina no bar café foi nítida, apesar da aparência cansada, ultimamente mais cansada que o comum, Itachi com seu paletó formal e expressão exausta não era capaz de esvanecer sua agradável aparecia.

Trocaram uma rápida olhada e logo o Uchiha mais velho sentou-se pedindo um café.

- Cansado? – havia um pingo de escárnio da voz de Sasuke, mas Itachi apenas ignorou.

- Um pouco – deu uma pausa para afrouxar a gravata – Nunca quis esse cargo.

- Então por que o pegou?

- Por que você não estava em condição, não importa Sasuke, por que me chamou aqui?

Sasuke ignorou a observação e logo tratou de responder.

- Você ainda conhece aquele vinhateiro?

- Qual? Francês?

- Sim.

-Por quê?

- Quero pedir um _Chateau De Rolland Sauternes. _– falou com o sotaque mais possível da língua estrangeira, no entanto Itachi não pareceu entender então continuou – Aquele vinho francês.

- Eu sei que vinho é. – o café chegou e Itachi primeiramente agradeceu a mulher que lhe servira para depois continuar - Mas não entendo por que um vinho branco e doce, você só bebe vinho tinto e seco.

Sasuke pareceu novamente ignorar a observação, seu olhos por um momento perderam o foco, mas logo em seguida voltou a se concentrar no irmão que o fitava sem compreender.

- Pedirá para mim? Não confio em qualquer vinhateiro.

- Tudo bem... De qualquer forma na última vez que eu visitei sua casa... – ele pareceu da uma pausa para pensar bem em que palavras usar - sua adega de vinho branco estava quase pegando poeira.

Sasuke não se lembrava deste detalhe, todos os dias Sakura chegava em casa e tomava pelo menos uma taça da bebida. Não se importou, afinal as chances de Itachi ter ido lá recentemente eram poucas – já que ia lá com freqüência para deixar documentos ou conversar sobre qualquer trato comercial de caráter urgente.

- Somente peça – olhou o relógio e se lembrou que Sakura já deveria ter chegado em casa e que nesse exato momento ela estaria tomando banho – Já estou indo.

Pagou a conta e saiu.

**xxxxxx**

Escutou-se o barulho da cortina sendo aberta; o movimento havia se tornado periódico e ritualmente realizado naquele horário, no final da tarde quando o sol se punha. O apartamento assim ficava com suas paredes, pisos e móveis em tons laranja.

Ele fitou, naquela imagem quente e de alguma maneira melancólica, a imensidão do lugar, tudo tão silencioso, calmo, quase mórbido. Levou a face o lenço e o cheiro invadiu seus sentidos.

O barulho chegou aos seus ouvidos. O chuveiro estava ligado. Seguiu em direção ao banheiro ao fim de fazer uma pequena surpresa e logo que abriu a porta, uma cortina de vapor tampou parcialmente sua visão fazendo com que os objetos ficassem em suas formas indefinidas. No entanto a coloração comum em todo apartamento não era exceção ao banheiro particularmente grande, tudo era em tons pastéis e alaranjados, não somente os objetos, mas também o corpo coberto pelo sol das persianas que pouco a pouco ficava nítido diante e si.

Em realidade não podia deixar de notar no corpo curvilíneo completamente molhado; por um momento se perguntou há quanto tempo não parava para observá-la assim sem malícia ou qualquer desejo irracional, de fitá-la daquela maneira sem partir, no ímpeto, o espaço entre os dois e tomá-la sem considerações, pois estava cansado de mais devido ao trabalho.

Sentiu-se estúpido. Quando, afinal, havia deixado de demonstrar que a amava? Não procurou uma data e muito menos lhe ocorreu lembranças, apenas moveu-se silenciosamente no caminho retirando a blusa e assim sua pele pálida tornou-se levemente laranjada pelos os raios solares.

- Sasuke-kun.

Não se surpreendeu quando sua presença não passou por despercebida. Ela não se virou e ele se moveu abraçando suas costas e molhando-se completamente. Suas mãos rodearam sua cintura, seus dedos alisaram com certa intensidade o que eventualmente fariam marcas doloridas, acariciou em seguida um dos seios e neste ato se escapou um suspiro fundido ao som do chuveiro. Tinha certeza que mesmo sabendo das tantas e incontáveis vezes que fizeram, aqueles toques pareciam ser desejados como se não pudesse fazê-los há muito tempo.

* * *

"_Me sinto terrivelmente triste, uma tristeza que afunda aqui calada, incapaz de ser demonstrada em lágrimas, brigas ou mesmo simplórias expressões; só quero ele por perto, só quero mais uma vez reviver o que formos um dia"_

* * *

**Paladar**

**-**

**-**

Quando escutou a campainha tocar soube que era o pedido. Levantou-se da poltrona, abriu a porta e pegou a caixa erguida por um dos guardas do prédio. Decidira mais cedo, sem nenhuma razão especifica que faria o jantar, porem quando tocou na espátula e acendeu o fogo se deu conta que não sabia fazer absolutamente nada.

Sakura não se importaria, pediu comida para dois em um restaurante que ficava á algumas quadras de distância; o jantar seria perfeito, portanto, é claro, que tivesse vinho branco.

Logo que ajeitou a mesa, com guardanapos, pratos de porcelana negra, talheres de prata e algumas velas, Sasuke escutou a porta se abrindo.

- Sasuke-kun? – o chamado veio da sala - Vamos jantar fora? – ela gritou e um sorriso miúdo formou na face do Uchiha. O motivo estava claro alguns momentos depois: ao ver a sala de jantar mal iluminada pelas velas e os únicos dois pratos sobre a mesa, um sorriso imenso surgiu na face corada da garota.

- Emocionada? – o tom de desdém na voz do Uchiha, no entanto passou por despercebido – Não cozinhei, se quer saber.

- Não importa, jantar com você é suficiente. – ela respondeu sorrindo, os olhos verdes fitando abobalhados a simples e elegante mesa.

Ele sabia que não era somente aquilo. Nos vários anos que estiveram juntos eles nunca haviam tido um jantar romântico, pelo menos não um feito por suas mãos, completamente planejado por ele sem qualquer ajuda de sua secretária.

Em um movimento retórico porem inegavelmente galante ele puxou a cadeira para que Sakura sentasse; em todos os movimentos que ela exercia, Haruno sorria, fechava o sorriso e sorria de novo levando as mãos ao rosto como se não estivesse acreditando naquilo.

- Eu... Eu – ela tentou dizer alguma coisa – Me diga, qual é a data que eu estranhamente esqueci hoje?

Por algum motivo aquela pergunta o incomodou, sabia que havia algumas vezes que tinha esquecido e ela jamais havia reclamado e outras, que quando se lembrava, eram comemoradas em um jantar clichê com as mesmas conversas de todos os outros dias como se estivesse cansado demais para mudar, renovar, sustentar aquela relação. E ela simplesmente nunca dizia nada, sorria-lhe, abraçava-lhe, lhe amava sem pedir absolutamente nada.

- Nenhuma especifica. – ela ergueu os olhos interrogativos e ele continuou – Só queria jantar com você.

Ela sorriu fraca como se não soubesse o que dizer e realmente não disse nada. Abaixou os olhos sem conseguir sustentar o sorriso, as sobrancelhas tremeram levemente e apenas segundos depois que ele percebeu nas lágrimas que começaram a cair.

Ficou estático, o peito implodido, nunca a vira realmente chorar senão no enterro de pai, e agora, onde a via levar as mãos a face tentando cessar as gotículas de água que pareciam nunca acabar, ele sabia que aquela era uma das sensações mais desagradáveis que sentia na vida.

Nestes poucos ele não pensou muito, apenas se moveu lentamente, pegou um de seus braços a levantando em um ato brusco e a abraçou. Percebeu o corpo minúsculo se acolher ao seu, a respiração ficar fora do ritmo, a tremedeira nas mãos que seguravam com força sua blusa.

- Me desculpe. – ele pediu, e mesmo que soasse demasiado vago, não precisava especificar o porquê, eram desculpas para tudo que fizera, ou melhor, por tudo que deixara de fazer.

- Eu só queria... Queria... – os punhos relaxaram e depois retornaram a se contorcer – que fossemos próximos como éramos, que você sempre estivesse apaixonado por mim.

- Eu sempre fui... – Naquelas apalavras veio uma certeza: – Isso nunca mudará.

- Não são palavras que sairiam de sua boca – ela relaxou gradualmente cada músculo do corpo e Sasuke sentiu o incômodo no peito acalmar lentamente – Se lembra qual foi a primeira coisa que você disse? – ele não precisou responder, pois logo em seguida ela continuou – "_Não se degusta um vinho, se desfruta um vinho_", isso tudo por que eu disse que preferia vinhos doces.

- Não existe uma noite pelo qual você não tome uma taça, apesar de vinho seco ser melhor com toda certeza. – ele comentou carinhosamente na esperança que ela soltasse um sorriso ou qualquer afeição semelhante.

- Como sempre um arrogante.

O que talvez tenha dado resultado; ela pediu espaço e inclinou-se para depositar um suave beijo em seus lábios.

- Um arrogante que eu amo.

E aquelas palavras fizeram seu corpo e alma acalantar-se.

* * *

"_As perguntas sobre meus motivos de ainda está aqui nunca foram respondidas, hoje, pensando sobre isso, a única coisa que pensei foi naquele dia em que ele me chamou pelo meu nome, eu sabia que futuramente ele diria eu te amo e só isto bastaria..."_

* * *

**Audição**

**-**

**-**

Não havia trabalho, problemas a serem resolvido nem contas a serem discutidas, estava totalmente desocupado e Sasuke Uchiha não era muito acostumado com esta situação. Naquela manhã, por exemplo, por não ter absolutamente nada para fazer, decidira organizar sua pequena coleção de CDs. Sentou no carpete da sala. O aposento estava escurecido, pois as cortinas estavam fechadas, no entanto havia iluminação solar o suficiente para poder separar Vivaldi de Led Zeppelin.

Enquanto separava Barroco dos Neoclássicos uma mulher de expressão gentil surgiu vinda do corredor interno. Carregava uma grande quantidade de paletós e ternos e parecia querer perguntar sobre algo.

- Já terminei de passar as roupas, pois são só essa.

Ele não a fitou para responder.

- Tudo bem, guarde-as no armário do quarto.

- Certo. Uchiha-san, você quer que eu coloque a cama no lugar?

- Deixe-a no lugar que estava.

Não disseram mais nada. Quando todos os CDs já estavam quase todos organizados a jovem pareceu novamente.

- O que eu faço com o restante da comida, restou muito.

- Jogue fora.

- Tem certeza? Digo... Tem muito aqui, não quer que eu guarde?

- Já disse, joga fora. – o tom simples e ligeiramente ríspido fez com que a discussão fosse encerrada. A mulher jogou fora a comida que provavelmente era bem mais da metade e depois, antes das seis da tarde, como Sasuke pedira ao chegar de uma locadora de filmes, foi embora para retornar somente daqui três dias.

Havia alugados alguns filmes, todos aconselhados pelo a garota abobalhada da loja. Deitou-se e sem se dá conta adormeceu enquanto a esperava. Sonhou com ela; não conseguiu discernir muita coisa, mas podia sentir a quentura de suas mãos em seu ombro e se lembrar do olhar com uma mistura de malícia e carinho.

Quando acordou - a vista embaçada, o cheiro doce invadindo suas narinas - se deu conta que estava deitado no sofá, a cabeça apoiado em alguma coisa e seus cabelos sendo alisados gentilmente.

A carícia identificava o autor.

- Por quanto tempo eu dormi? – a voz saiu um pouco mais lerda do que imaginara.

- Já está no final do filme.

- E quando você chegou?

- Não me recordo.

- Seu cheiro – pareceu entorpecido por alguns segundos perdendo a linha do raciocínio e conseqüentemente das próprias palavras – Seu cheiro... você... acabou de sair do chuveiro? – a pergunta não soou como uma e ele pode escutar uma risada baixinha.

- Sim. – deu uma pausa e depois continua com a voz divertida: - Sabe, o Naruto me trouxe hoje.

Sasuke pensou que ela estava se aproveitando de sua sonolência para fazê-lo dizer coisas engraçadas, não pensou muito sobre isso, o cheiro e as caricias pareciam simplesmente desconcentrá-lo.

- Não gosto quando vocês saem sozinhos.

- Não seja bobo, você sabe que ele seria incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa – Sasuke sentiu a dormência do sono, mas seu corpo parecia não querer reagir. – Não era seu cúmplice na faculdade? Ele me contou uma vez que para você se fazer de indiferente nunca dizia meu nome, só falava "_Ela_".

- Aquele idiota – não era uma frase ofensiva, a voz estava arrastada demais para soar como uma – Contou meu segredo.

- Não tem importância... Sabe Sasuke, se lembra quando eu te vi pela segunda vez?

Ele sabia exatamente do dia e até de algumas frases, mas permaneceu calado querendo escutar a história de sua boca.

- Todo sério, lá de cima no térreo da faculdade, a sua volta tinha alguns amigos e outras pessoas, mas no meio de todas elas eu só conseguia te ver. – os dedos acariciaram a nuca, alisando seguidamente com suavidade o lóbulo da orelha e juntamente com aquelas palavras ela provocou um arrepio – Nem te achava tão bonito, era só charmoso, metido, misterioso. – ela deu uma risada como se risse de sua própria tolice.

- Naquele dia eu te achei uma mesquinha, sem graça, sabe tudo.

- E quando percebeu que eu na realidade era linda, maravilhosa e perfeita? – perguntou em um tom divertido, mas Sasuke não achou necessária aquela brincadeira, pois de fato realmente teve um dia que ele descobrira tudo aquilo:

- Em um horário vago quando Naruto disse que estava a fim de você, eu não pensei em nada, só me levantei , saí da sala, te encontrei em um dos corredores e te chamei para sair.

- Convite que eu neguei por que te achava um idiota mimado e que eu seria apenas mais um prêmio entre vocês.

Ele soltou um sorriso.

- Eu realmente agi no impulso, Naruto ficou sem falar comigo por dois dias.

- Mas valeu a pena?

- Ainda estou avaliando a situação. – Sakura riu e o som da sua risada foi o único durante um longo tempo. O silêncio predominou, o filme havia acabado e toda cidade parecia se ausentar. Havia um traço de melancólica no aposento que até estão estava apenas iluminado pela televisão e pelos vários pontos cintilantes da grande metrópole.

- Sasuke-kun. – seu chamado pareceu parar o tempo. – Eu não me arrependo de nada.

Sasuke não disse nada, no entanto todo seu corpo experimentava um tipo de felicidade, aquele tipo de alegria que explodia internamente, mas que ele sabia muito bem disfarçar.

Não importava. Nada importava agora.

- Eu também não, nunca.

Ele se levantou vagarosamente e se inclinou no lado oposto do sofá e a puxou para que ela pudesse deitar sobre si. O movimento era suave como se eles fossem o encaixe perfeito; a cabeça repousava sobre seu pescoço, suas pernas geladas estavam acomodadas enquanto as mãos se juntavam em um enlace, permaneciam em silêncio, na solidão e no egoísmo de ambos.

* * *

"_Sei que palavras românticas não sairiam de sua boca com tanta facilidade, mas escutar apenas algumas vezes seria mais que o suficiente. (...) Sei que ele já sabe quais palavras usar, sei que ele já sabe que basta muito pouco para eu continuar aqui, mesmo sem escutar nada, mesmo sem ele ao meu lado."_

* * *

**Visão**

**-**

**-**

Quando pelo interfone lhe avisaram que uma mulher de traços estrangeiros estava subindo, Sasuke soltou um suspiro e bagunçou os cabelos. A campainha tocou poucas vezes, pois o som de alguma maneira o irritava e paciência era de suma importância quando se tratava de Ino Yamanaka.

- Ohayou Sasuke – ele sentiu falta de um sorriso exagerado na face da loira, mas preferiu ignorar. Ela entrou sem pedir permissão, como sempre, e seguiu sem cerimônia até a sala – Por que está tudo tão escuro? – ela deu uma pausa – Por que fechou todas as cortinas?

- Eu gosto delas assim.

Sasuke não notou, mas Ino o fitou por um significativo tempo, seus olhos anilados oblíquos, estarrecidos, as pálpebras levemente fechadas.

- Você não pode continuar assim. – ela declarou.

As palavras lhe vieram como um golpe na cabeça, sentiu um incomodo lhe despertar os sentidos, como se o tivesse afastado de uma realidade inexistente.

- Tem que continuar em frente.

Uns feches de imagens lhe invadiram a cabeça, as orbitas preenchida pela coloração rubra, naquele quadro estava um braço que jazia empalidecido e que provocava um incômodo insuportável quase indescritível.

- Não – murmurou, mas ele próprio não se deu conta do que dissera – Não é nada disso, saia daqui, saia, saia... – as palavras soavam baixas sem nenhum pingo de autoridade. Ino se aproximou do amigo; não compreendia nada, a situação, o que dizia, o que queria. Entendia, porem, que _aquilo_ não poderia continuar.

- Sasuke você não pode, tem que sair dessa, ela...

Ela quem? De quem ela falava? Estava tudo bem, estava tudo perfeito.

A aproximação fez com que o cheiro enjoativo da Yamanaka lhe cortasse os sentidos. Era incrível como sempre havia uma marca em todas as mulheres, como sempre havia aquele detalhe que as distinguias das demais.

Levou as mãos às têmporas, depois bruscamente as arrastou os dedos pressionando os olhos com força, A visão em seguida ficou desfocada, as cores desbotadas, a iluminação fosca e sem foco.

Segundos depois a primeira imagem a se organizar foi de Ino, a jovem mulher, alta e loira, vestida elegantemente e em sua face tinha uma expressão divertida:

- Onde está aquela testuda?

Perguntou, porem não precisou responder, veio-lhe a mesma voz, no entanto bem atrás de si:

- Sasuke, você está bem?

Ino Yamanaka se encontrava na entrada da sala, sua expressão séria e preocupada. Por um momento tudo pareceu roda e ficar sem sentido, mas não perdeu a calma. _O lenço_ foi levado à face e o cheiro novamente lhe invadiu os sentidos

- Está tudo bem.

- Sasuke... – ela tentou se aproximar, mas ele impediu erguendo os braços.

- Está tudo bem. – insistiu e Ino apenas o fitou silenciosamente – O que você quer? Algum pedido? Não tem ninguém em casa.

- Não é nada, só uma visita.

- Não tem ninguém em casa, só a secretária. – respondeu novamente como se quisesse explicar desesperadamente que Sakura não havia chegado e que sua presença – de Ino - em realidade estava o incomodando

- Não tem importância. – ficaram em silêncio por um segundo – Ela, a secretária, está tudo bem?

Sasuke por momento ficou irritado. Por que todos, repentinamente pareciam demasiado preocupados? Ele estava bem, maravilhosamente bem. Suspirou tentando manter a calma; estava agindo irracionalmente, afinal, a pergunta não era direcionada a ele.

- Ela é rápida e eficiente. – respondeu simples.

Ino suspirou e colocou uma das mechas loiras atrás da orelha, tentou recomeçar o assunto anterior, no entanto uma mulherzinha com expressão simpática apareceu com dois objetos em mãos.

- Uchiha-san, o que eu faço com esses objetos? – o primeiro era um caderno de folhas amareladas e de cor vinho, o segundo era um retrato de Sakura em uma moldura negra – Os achei na lixeira de seu escritório.

Sasuke olhou sem emoção e respondeu antes que Ino pudesse comentar qualquer coisa.

- Não gosto deste retrato, deixe-os onde estavam.

Ino ficou atônica.

- Está louco Sasuke? São da Sakura, o diário, o retrato!

Sasuke girou os olhos em sua direção, em sua face não demonstrava qualquer rastro de emoção. Ino arregalou seus grandes olhos azuis gradativamente, sem acreditar e em seguida, como se não pudesse fazer nada, fechou os olhos respirando fundo.

- Me dê isso, entregarei para o Naruto – recolheu os objetos das mãos da jovem em seguida os guardou em sua grande bolsa. – Tenho certeza que você, em algum momento, vai querer de volta. – disse antes de sair pela a porta.

Sasuke não disse nada, a jovem também não, esta seguiu para seus afazeres enquanto o Uchiha sentava-se em um dos sofás. Ficou ali quase o dia inteiro, sua mente vaga, vazia, totalmente em branco.

Quando deram seis horas, agora totalmente sozinho, seguiu para o banheiro e tomou um longo banho, esqueceu o chuveiro ligado e quando saiu dali pareceu não perceber no som do mesmo. Vestiu apenas uma calça moletom e em seguida se viu sentado na beirada da cama, exatamente ao centro o quarto. Um imenso aposento, praticamente sem moveis com uma única e imensa janela que ocupava praticamente toda parede.

Esta parede parecia uma pintura que se metamorfoseava com o decorrer das estações. A paisagem que dali se via, nos mais variados panoramas, era como uma obra de arte, fosse em suas cores, temperaturas e formas, fosse apenas na interpretação subjetivas dos mais românticos.

Nos fins da tarde, era uma pintura quente, seu tom era alaranjado, vermelho, rosáceo uma mistura incandescente. Quando o tempo passava com ele se transformava em uma pintura fria, havia o azul, o negro, os pontinhos que mal se distinguiam da imensidão da capital.

- Sasuke-kun?

Não se havia dado conta de sua chegada. Sakura se encontrava ao seu lado vestida em roupas de verão e com seus cabelos úmidos. O cheiro enjoativo, dês de então apreciado por ele, invadiu todo o imenso ambiente e aquele pequeno detalhe pareceu preencher um vazio no quarto que antes não havia percebido.

- Não vi quando chegou.

Ela apenas lhe sorriu gentilmente e em seguida agarrou suas mãos levando-as até sua cintura como se fosse um pedido para abraçá-la. Permaneceu sentado, seus braços rodeando-a, seu rosto encostado em sua barriga.

- Sabe por que essa cama nunca sai do lugar? – Sakura perguntou.

- É um lugar estranho para colocar uma cama. – comentou e ele teve a certeza que ela sorria.

- Realmente é, mas daqui, deitada nessa cama, eu ficava observando toda a cidade, tomando meu vinho, apenas o esperando.

Incomodou-se por um momento ao se recordar que havia vezes que chegava tarde o suficiente para encontrá-la deitada na cama com a taça sobre os lençóis. Não pensou muito, fechou os olhos e abraçou mais forte.

- Me desculpa.

Ela não respondeu.

- Me desculpe por nunca está com você, por nunca participar de sua vida, por nunca acordar ao seu lado, por nunca lhe dizer te amo todos os dias.

A voz saiu firme, as palavras soando com suavidade, todo o carinho preenchendo-as. Era o pedido mais sincero que fizera por toda sua existência, o pedido que naquele momento, sem qualquer rastro de dúvida ou superficialidade, era o mais significativo dês de que a vira pela primeira vez.

- Eu quero escutar. Diga o que eu quero escutar Sasuke.

O pedido era subjetivo, e as desculpas aparentemente não foram aceitas, no entanto Sasuke sabia que aquelas palavras seriam suficientes para conseguir o perdão:

- Sakura... Eu preciso de você.

Aquele chamado era o seu _Te amo_ ocultado e não precisava de mais nada, pois Sakura era seu alento, sua razão, sua vida, sua sanidade, sua loucura.

Levantou-se. Seus corpos ainda colados. Os rostos próximos. Os lábios juntos em um beijo.

Em seguida veio o sutil movimento, as mãos que rodearam a cintura a orientaram até a cama e naquele momento a fitou longamente apreciando sua discreta beleza, sua paixão, imutável dês de que se lembrava, nítida e viva em sua face.

Os orbes verdes brilharam na coloração laranjada do ambiente. Ela se moveu para trás e Sasuke moveu-se sobre ela, os raios solares atravessaram suas visões e partiram colorindo suas peles, e naquele final da tarde os dois corpos se encontraram cobertos por aquela cor quente.

* * *

Quando acordou de madrugada Sasuke sentiu a dolorosa sensação que não havia nenhuma presença naquele quarto, e mesmo que ele soubesse que existiam explicações obvias, aquilo o incomodou.

Levantou-se, vestiu suas roupas. A cama estava iluminada por um único abajur e os lençóis não se encontravam esperadamente bagunçados.

Não havia um motivo, mais seus passos o levaram em direção ao banheiro, estranhamente ele não pareceu surpreendido quando viu o chuveiro ainda ligado. Sem perceber já estava no meio da copa, a mesa encontrava-se vazia, e a adega de vinho branco, cuja próxima dali se encontrava, estava cheia, pois nenhum vinho tinha sido aberto.

Todo seu corpo parecia oco, sua mente completamente vazia.

O que ele não queria ver?

Partiu até sala em passos cautelosos, sentou-se no sofá e fitou a escuridão do ambiente sem procurar uma razão sensata para aquele ato.

Tudo vazio, solitário. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não se deu conta disso, veio então um sono repentino. Dormiu, e no seu íntimo ele sabia que estava completamente sozinho.

* * *

_Aquele dia fora deliciosamente frio. A primavera estava chegando e as flores de cerejeiras iriam desabrochar. _

_Porem, antes disso eles brigaram. _

_-"Se você não sair desse escritório eu nunca mais volto!" _

_Ela gritou, mas ele nem ligou. Não fez nada, não se moveu, não argumentou. Tinha absoluta certeza que ela diria novamente "Sasuke-kun." e que voltaria para ele. _

_No entanto ela não voltou. Ela não viu as flores de Sakura desabrocharem. _

* * *

- Sasuke?

Despertou daquele sonho com aquele chamado. A sua frente podia ver os grandes olhos azuis o fitando curiosamente. Levantou-se e se deu conta que havia dormido no sofá, e com a consciência lhe veio também o desespero.

- Sakura. – falou – Sakura. Onde?!

Ignorou completamente seu amigo, pois apenas se preocupava com uma pessoa. Correu desajeitado pela casa em sua busca.

Copa.

- Sakura?

Cozinha.

- Sakura?

Banheiro.

- Sakura?

Quarto.

- Sakura!?

Nada, ela não estava lá. Seus olhos negros começaram a tremer aflitos, o coração acelerava perturbado enquanto sentia o pânico crescer.

Ao longe Naruto observava seu desespero; suas sobrancelhas curvadas como estivesse atinando o choro, as mãos enfiadas no jeans apertando-o fortemente. Era terrivelmente doloroso ver o estado do amigo.

- Onde ela está? – perguntou aflito. Sem resposta seguiu em sua direção e sem nenhuma classe gritou – Onde ela está?!

Naruto o encarou, os olhos anilados marejados. Permaneceram um longo segundo assim, em seguida Sasuke se afastou fitando o chão, seus orbes negros opacos.

- Claro, ela está trabalhando... Ela... de manhã... Trabalha de manhã, sempre trabalhou... – as palavras não faziam nexo e sua voz murmurava como se estivesse conversando consigo mesmo.

- Sasuke, ela não está trabalhando.

- Está sim.

- Sasuke. – Naruto se aproximou e olhando-o nos olhos continuou. – Sakura-chan morreu naquele acidente.

Ele ficou estático. Ao contrário do que se espera, Sasuke sentiu-se oco, completamente vazio.

- Você tem que despertar Sasuke – Os lábios de Naruto pareciam tremer, no entanto suas palavras eram claras e duras – Dês daquele dia que vim aqui, o achei estranho, depois Itachi e Ino também me falaram o que aconteceu nas suas visitas. Fiquei preocupado.

Sasuke não disse nada, permaneceu parado, os olhos negros sobre o chão.

- Ino me falou do diário e Itachi me contou que antes de você desistir de empresa o lia sem parar. – deu uma pausa, suas pálpebras estavam estreitas como receasse que as lágrimas caíssem - Dês que você leu aquele diário, você entrou em depressão, não ligava para ninguém, não cuidava de si mesmo, se torturava com as palavras que descreviam os últimos anos de seu noivado.

As lembranças vieram em imagens desbotadas, se recordou de sua mão pegando o telefone e da voz feminina lhe dizendo a notícia, também lhe veio a imagem de seu escritório, as pasta acumuladas sobre a mesa e a letra inconfundível nas folhas amareladas do diário.

- Você praticamente se trancou nesse apartamento, deixava as cortinas fechadas e apenas as abria quando chegava o fim da tarde, exatamente o horário que ela escrevia no diário. A secretária também me disse da comida que sobrava, Itachi citou sobre o vinho doce que você nunca bebe e que continuou comprando como se fosse para ela. E naquele dia você esqueceu o chuveiro ligado como estivesse se convencendo que ela estava lá.

As palavras lhe invadiam a cabeça e a mente parecia desfragmentar-se em parte. As idéias estavam desorganizadas, mas estavam claras, claras o suficiente para tirarem lentamente daquele estado de choque e gradativamente fazer com as pernas perdessem força, que um anseio subisse a garganta, que uma dor indescritível preenchesse o peito.

- Sasuke, você não pode continuar com isso. – Naruto se aproximou do amigo segurando-lhe pelo o ombro – Você sabe que ela não está mais aqui.

A dor parecia implodir incapaz de ser demonstrada fisicamente, queria também gritar, mas não saía nada, veio apenas um fio de voz, em um tom incerto, quase lastimoso:

- Ela se foi?

Sasuke sabia que Naruto tinha lhe respondido alguma coisa, mas não compreendeu. Ao certo, preferia não compreender. Recordava-se vivamente de sua presença aqui, de seus toques, e suas palavras, se lembrava exatamente de tudo. Meio incorreto, meio sem cor, talvez até sem vida, mas se lembrava dela lá.

E com essas lembranças, veio-lhe o cheiro, a textura de pele, a cor alaranjada, a voz e os beijos. Parecia-lhe tão real que só poderia ser uma mentira.

- Sai daqui. – pediu uma vez. Naruto o olhou atônico sem se mover – Saia daqui, por favor, saia daqui – a voz era baixa, mas suficiente para ser escutada. – Saia daqui Naruto.

Ele fitou o Uchiha imaginando o que seria o melhor a ser feito.

- SAI!

Não poderia fazer nada no momento, Naruto sabia bem disso, principalmente diante do impacto. Fitou o amigo por mais alguns instante com suas sobrancelhas curvadas e com o coração aflito, mas saiu dali sem dá uma última olhada para trás.

Sasuke nada fez. As lembranças invadiram sua cabeça, se tornando impossível discernir o real do irreal. Sentiu inflamar por dentro, o que estava acontecendo?

Os olhos primeiramente arderam, depois vieram as lágrimas se acumulando sobre as pestanas e sua visão começou a ficar embaçada. No entanto, a imagem turva que formava diante de si, começou a receber pequenos pingos cor de rosa.

De alguma maneira inexplicável, ele pode ver além de sua janela flores de cerejeiras ostentar a paisagem.

Aquele cheiro. Cheiro de Sakura.

Sabia que não havia racionalidade naquilo tudo, mas sua razão era enganada por todos aqueles toques, aromas e palavras.

Sua sanidade ia embora só com aquele chamado:

- Sasuke-kun?

Virou-se.

Para ele, ela estava lá.

* * *

**Eu aqui de novo surpreendentemente com outra fic Sasuke e Sakura o casal mais chato do mundo das fics (desvia das pedras), e novamente sendo um drama (descobri que sou péssima descrevendo drama sem usar expressões clichê, desculpem por isso). Ah, claro, antes que me esqueça a fanart é ****Sussurros do Fantasma****, revelo somente agora, pois ficaria óbvio demais o andamento da história. **

**Então, alguém ficou surpreso com esse final? Eu sinceramente espero que sim, e caso tenha alguém que não tenha entendido ou encontrado no texto os rastros do "mistério" ao final eu coloquei os trechos que justificam o fim, dêem uma lida, vocês irão entender bem ;D**

**A fic ficou longa e receio que eu tenha ultrapassado o limite, a questão é que eu sinceramente não sei quantas palavras tem e eu não confio nos dado do site, pois eles sempre possuem uma margem de erro gigantesca. "Aos 17" pelo menos me confirmou uma grande diferença. **

**Enfim, outra coisa que eu descobri com essa fic, eu é que eu não sei escrever o beijos, não sei, simplesmente não sei, para ser sincera eu detesto quando chega fulano e simplesmente escreve "Um beijo sufocante" ou "Tiveram que se separar para conseguir mais ar..."... Será que eu sou romântica na realidade e não sei?**

**E afinal, fica a pergunta para vocês: Era loucura da parte de Sasuke ou realmente existia a presença espiritual da Sakura?**

**RASTROS **

- Instabilidade do Sasuke no inicio da história e Sakura aparecendo logo após ele inalar o cheiro tão característico da noiva.

- Lenço em suas mãos que inala o cheiro com freqüência; é uma maneira de convencer seu subconsciente.

- Sasuke está sempre distraído nas conversas.

- Ela aparece logo que ele é afastado do cargo de presidente, o fato dele se retirar foi um impulso para ele se auto enganar.

- No final da tarde sempre deixa o chuveiro ligado, hábito que ela deixa claro em uma parte do diário.

- Sempre pede comida para dois e sempre sobra.

- A moça da limpeza nunca pergunta sobre a senhora da casa, e ela está carregando somente roupas masculinas.

- Sakura normalmente apenas se refere ao presente ou no passado e nunca planeja nada para o futuro, ou seja, Sasuke se baseia apenas no que eles já viveram juntos e no que se revela no diário.

"_O Uchiha teve a impressão de ter escutado aquela mesma frase há muito tempo"_

- Na conversa com Naruto, ele parece se esquecer da amiga, o que é conveniente diante da tragédia, já que o assunto é demasiado delicado e o Sasuke não parece está pronto para conversar sobre isso.

- Pede para o irmão comprar vinho doce e o irmão cita que a adega de vinho branco (temperatura diferente di vinho tinto) já está lotada;

- Conversa com a empregada que enviaram e ela pergunta se deve colocar a cama do lugar.

- O retrato negro, após uma pessoa falecer no Japão é comum se manter um retrato como lembrança.

- O diário (elemento chave) cujo eu descrevi alguns trechos entre as partes. Percebam que Sasuke tentava salvar exatamente aquilo que Sakura se lamentava no diário.

**Espero que tenham gostado e que me desejam sorte, pois a concorrência está grande .**

**Oul-chan**


End file.
